Daredevil suit
The Daredevil suit is a protective suit that Matt Murdock wears when fighting crime as Daredevil. History ''Daredevil'' "In the Blood" Matt Murdock refused to wear body armor during his attempts to get crime out of Hell's Kitchen, despite Claire Temple's warnings that he should wear some kind of protective suit, as the injuries he continuously sustained would end up killing him. Murdock felt that body armor would slow him down too much, making his skills ineffective. "Speak of the Devil" During his first encounter with Wilson Fisk, Matt aggressively attacked to avenge Elena Cardenas, an elderly woman that Fisk ordered to kill just to lure "The Devil of Hell's Kitchen" into a trap. He had sustained severe injuries in a battle against Nobu, but he was able to attack Fisk with Nobu's weapon. However, Fisk was wearing a suit made of a durable material that was able to withstand being cut and stabbed, while being as light as clothing. "The Path of the Righteous" Once he recovered from his injuries, and inspired by Father Lantom's words that the devil was maybe a symbol to be feared, created by God to warn humanity in order to tread the path of the righteous, Matt as The Man in Black sought Turk Barrett and obtained the name of the man that created Fisk's suit, Melvin Potter. Potter battled Matt inside his workshop, claiming he should not be there. Matt managed to defeat him despite still being weakened by the injuries sustained during his fight against Nobu, and realized that Potter worked for Fisk only because he was threatening a woman named Betsy whom Potter cared about. Matt asked Potter for his help in stopping Fisk from hurting anyone else, by making something for him using the same material he used in Fisk's suits. Potter asked him if he wanted him to make another suit, but Matt asked him to make something very special, a symbol. "Daredevil" Matt heard on the news that Wilson Fisk had escaped custody during his transport to jail, and intended to stop him, so he went to retrieve the suit that he had asked Melvin Potter to create for him. Potter explained that he had not enough time to get every part through the process, and the black parts would give him the most protection, and the red ones might deflect a knife depending on the angle. Potter asked him if Betsy would now be safe from Fisk, and Matt answered that he made Potter a promise, and he was intending to keep it. He went on to look for Fisk, wearing the new suit, and confronted him on an alley. The suit offered enough protection to withstand Fisk's blows, allowing Murdock to gain the upper hand and finally defeat Fisk and knock him unconscious. The next day, the press dubbed Matt "Daredevil" the masked hero that brought an end to Fisk's escape. Designs Season 1 The Daredevil suit was made from the same material Melvin Potter used to line both Wilson Fisk and Leland Owlsley's suits. This material was unlike anything Matt had ever felt. When Matt first obtained the suit from Potter, it was incomplete, having not been refined. The red areas on the suit could only protect against knives depending on the angle, while the black parts would offer significantly more protection. The suit included a pocket located on the left hip of the suit to hold his batons Drawing from Matt's devout Catholicism, the suit is designed to resemble the Devil, complete with horns on the cowl helmet. This was accentuated by the red color scheme, and contributed to the name given to him by the media; Daredevil. Season 2 In Season 2, Matt's helmet is damaged by Frank Castle and is unable to be properly repaired by Melvin, he is later given a new one, this one is more faithful to the comics with more red being added to the helmet, he is later given brand new gloves and a new billy club which can extend and act like nun-chucks. Gallery Reddd-1.png.jpg Daredevil suit concept.jpg|Concept Art. Daredevil suit Netflix.jpg|Suit on display at a Netflix event. Daredevil helmet Netflix.jpg|Helmet on display at a Netflix event. Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) culture Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) culture Category:Costumes Category:Earth-199999